Father Figure
by Crystalmoon101
Summary: One-shots on Jim and Silver's Father/Son Relationship. Stories take place either during their ride to Treasure Planet or moments after it when they meet up. Warning: Contains blood, some torture, cuteness and maybe some adult themes


**Jim is one my favorite characters and his movie is also one of my favorite. I mainly like the story and relationship between characters, especially with Jim and Silver with their whole father/son relationship. It's just so cute and well done! So I started these one-shots about the two. These stories will be either during their time on the ship to treasure planet or after it.**

 **This one would take place before Arrow's death**

 **Warnings: Hurt Jim! Blood and beatings**

* * *

Jim mopped around the deck, thinking about a few things he had to remember later. He rubbed the back of his neck since it felt sore from all the work but he wasn't going to stop over something as little like that, he didn't want to seem like a wimp. His gaze turned to look at the sky. The sky was shining with stars that glittered amongst themselves, seeming so free and calm, something that Jim wish he felt. The only time he felt free and calm was when he was sleeping, as long as no nightmares came. He knew that once he finished up mopping he could go to bed unless Silver had some hidden cores or something. He walks over to the edge of the boat and looked over at the sky, daydreaming slightly. He leant against the mop and his eyes gazed out, calculating and noting everything he saw. He may not like doing all the cores on this trip but he still wanted to remember every detail of the places he saw before he returns home. He gentle sighs and his body relaxed.

His mop suddenly vanished from next to him and he fell to the floor, using his hands at the last moment to catch himself.  
"What the-?!" His eyes looked to see six black legs in front of him.  
He heard a familiar dark chuckle and he groaned. He looked up to see the bright eyes of Scroop. He narrowed his eyes on the bug and begun to pull himself off the ground.  
"What is your problem with me bug creep?" Jim sneered.  
Scroop gave his devilish smirk, making Jim shiver slightly.  
"The nicknamessss may be a hint to why I have a problem with you." He hisses slightly.  
Jim wanted to stand his ground but he knew better and took a few steps back but Scroop just followed.  
"What do you want? I have to finish my work." Jim said.  
He saw the broom a little away from them. He knew Scroop must have knocked it or something. He walked over to it and picked it up, hoping that Scroop would just leave him alone, but that was not the case. Scrooped knocked the broom out of his hands and before Jim could yell at him, he was pinned to the mast. When Scroop first did this, his claw was on Jim's clothes so Jim could still talk and breath but this time, the claw was latched around his throat, strangling him. Jim started to kick his feet and tried to pull the claw away but to no luck. He made a few choking noises as he tried to breathe. The claw was digging into his neck and he started to feel something warm drip down his neck. He knew right away it was blood.

"I never got to finissssh your lesssson the first time we meet." Scroop hissed.  
Jim's eyes were shut tight due to the pain he was feeling, but he knew that Scroop would have been smirking. Jim would have said a comeback or something but his mind knew he needed help since Scroop was unpredictable but due to his lack of air, there was nothing he could do. His vision started to become dark and he swore he was about to die from lack of oxygen but Scroop released him and he fell to the ground, causing a loud thud. Jim right away started to cough to gain air. He rubbed his throat and felt the cuts that were pouring with blood. He looked up only to be smacked in the face, causing his body to twist and fall onto the ground again. He groaned, biting the inside of his lip to stop himself from screaming, not wanting to give Scroop the pleasure of hearing him in such pain. When he tried to look up again he noticed that it was hard to open one of his eyes without feeling lots of pain, he guessed it was bruised. He was picked up from behind and flipped around to face Scroop again. He was heavily breathing and his eyes held fear and shock, unsure of how this scene will play out. Scroop was still smirking, but more darkly. Jim wanted to scream out for help but he felt numb and seemed to have lost his voice. His vision was beginning to feel dizzy as he tried to regain focus on his foe. Scroop raised a claw and slashed once, but quickly, across Jim's forehead, creating a deep cut. Blood poured from the cut and washed over Jim's bruised eye, making it impossible to open now. Scroop raised a claw again, ready to slash once more but he heard something, or someone else. His eyes darted around, looking to see who could be near. If it was one of his pirate crewmates, he wouldn't have care and they might have even joined him in beating up the cabin boy but if it was the doctor, captain, Mr Arrow or Silver, he knew he would be caught. He decided not to risked it and slammed the poor boy onto the wooden floor. He grabbed Jim's hair and pulled it to make Jim face him.

"We're not finisshhh…" He whispered.  
He dropped Jim's head and his face smacked onto the floor. Jim groaned for a while, rub his stomach, trying to ease the sick feeling and the pain. He took a while to regain himself and he looked up, to see Scroop was gone. He wondered why Scroop left him but he was glad he could live to see another day. He placed a hand down while the other was wrapped around his chest and pushed himself up. He grabbed onto the mast and pulled up, leaning against it. He only heard his heavy breathing and a few sounds of creaking wood made by the ship. He rubbed his forehead and pulled it away once he hissed in pain. He saw the amount of blood on his fingers and groaned. He looked around to see if there was anyone around and was thankful. He didn't want one of those suspicious crew members near him and he didn't want someone like the doctor or Silver to see him like this, knowing they would baby him or something. He kept telling himself he didn't need their help but deep down, he knew that he was lying to himself. He pulled himself across the deck and nearly stumble down the stairs into the gallery. He paused and looked around, seeing no lights were on and prayed Silver wasn't near as he begun to walk across to the kitchen, in search of medical supplies, knowing Silver had a medical kit somewhere there.

* * *

Silver was on night watch. He had gone to his room to find something when he suddenly thought he heard some strange thuds. At first, he thought they may have been some space rocks or some crew members still walking around but they started to sound more violent, making him slightly worried. He had sent Morph to go check it out as he wasn't quite done looking for the item he was searching for. Morph came back after a while and in such a panic, it started to make Silver truly more worried.  
"Morphy, What's wrong?" He questioned.  
Morph was spinning around like mad, trying to say something. When that didn't work, he morphed into two things, first, it was a mini Jim. Silver was about to groan in annoyance, thinking Jim did something stupid but his real eye widen when he saw Morph turn into Scroop. He left his room and followed Morph to where he saw the fight. They arrived but no one was there though Silver saw something odd, gleaming in the starlight. He bent down and touched it but pulled away when he realised it was blood and warm too. He knew it wasn't Scroop's blood since there was no way Jim could do something like that and that Scroop's blood wasn't red.  
"Jimbo…" He whispered.  
He looked around to see any other clues. He saw the blood making a trail to the gallery so he followed it, with a panicked Morph floating behind him.

The pair heard grunting noises as they walked down quietly. Silver's spotted the dim light in the back, around the kitchen. It was flickering, meaning it was a candle. He got close to the kitchen and peered in, still hiding. He spotted Jim, sitting on a chair with half of his body turned away and the small amount of light made it hard for Silver to see what kind of problems he had. He saw Jim looking in his medical box and that caused him to worry so much that he revealed himself.  
"Jimbo." He said.  
Jim jumped in fright and flicked his whole body around, nearly falling off the chair.  
"Silver!?" He yelled in fright.  
Now that he turned, Silver got a better look at his current state and was slightly shocked. He saw the deep, long cut across his forehead that had a waterfall of blood pouring out, his bruises that scattered his visible skin and eye and the deep, jagged cuts along his neck, resembling claw marks. That was what Silver could see, he didn't know how many other injuries the boy had. Silver walked into the room while Morph flew in. Morph zoomed up to Jim and fluttered around him, clearing frightening and worried.  
"M-Morph." Jim stuttered by mistake as he tried to gently push the blob away.  
Silver sighed. "I told ya to pick ya fights a bit more carefully Jimbo."  
Jim snapped his face towards him, clearly mad.  
"It's not my fault! That bug creep just started to attack me out of nowhere!" He screamed.  
He regretted it right away as his throat and chest started to burn in pain and he clutched his chest, grunting. Silver slightly regretted saying what he said too since it turned out Scroop started the fight while Jim seemed to not want anything to do with it. Silver knelt down beside the teen and tried to grab his arm, to get a better look at the damage. Jim pulled away with a hateful expression on his face.  
"I don't need your help." He growled.  
He wasn't mad at Silver, he was just fueling out his anger on things around him. Silver didn't seem to be phased by it, he was expecting the boy to be difficult like this.

"I just want to help ya, lad." He said softly.  
Jim turned away. "I said I didn't need it…"  
Silver frowned lightly. "'n why that be?"  
"I can do it on my own, I'm not a child." Jim hissed.  
"Aye but ya act like one." Silver replied.  
Jim glared at him, even if he could only open one eye at the moment. He ignored Silver as he reached into the medical kit and begun looking for some items. Silver shook his head and grabbed a nearby cloth. He ran water over it and handed it out to Jim.  
"Clean th' wound out first Jimbo."  
Jim glared at him again but hesitantly took the cloth and gently rubbed the bloody cuts on his throat. He hissed in pain a few times but held it there. Silver sighed softly and grabbed another cloth he washed in water and went to clean the cut on Jim's forehead but Jim moved away, sending him thicker glares.  
"Just let me help lad." He said, making his voice slightly stricter.  
"What part of 'I don't need your help' don't you understand." He said with venom in his voice.  
"And what part o' help do ya not understand?" Silver questioned and pointed out.  
Jim groaned and looked away. "Apparently nothing about it."  
Silver raised an eyebrow at those words.  
"What do ya mean?" He said softly.  
Jim's grip on his cloth became harder and he clenched his teeth hard in anger.  
"The fact I never want help or never give help, like for my mother!" He growled.  
In anger, he tossed the cloth onto the ground, sneering before turning away.  
Silver held a gentle expression as he walked over, picking up the blood covered cloth and turned back to Jim.  
Jim continued. "Being on this ship was the first time I've done any help or good in a long time but only because I'm being forced, I've haven't given any help or done any good by choice…" He whispered. "And even though I am helping on this ship, seems the crew, especially Scroop, don't want me to, they'd rather I jump off the ship and die…"

Silver stared at him for a moment, feeling bad for the teen boy. He walked over and tilted the boy's face up gently and started to clean the head wound. Jim was too weak and tired to fight back, knowing the old cook would have his way sooner or later.  
"Jimbo, there be gonna be people who are gonna push ya down, makin' ya feel like nothin' but there be also people out there who can help ya, like ya dear ol' mum, th' doc and even me. Even if this be th' first time ye're doin' work in a long time, even if it isn't yer choice, ye're doin' a great job lad...And sometimes, ye need people t' force ya t' do somethin' in order fer ya t' be able t' start doin' it."  
Jim stared at him for a moment before his eyes wandered off.  
Jim scoffed. "Like that will ever work out, by the time I return I'll somehow become a mistake again…"  
Silver frowned. "I'll be hearin' none o' that!"  
Jim went to reply back but Silver bet it to him.  
"ye've got t' stop beatin' yourself like this lad. I know ye've been through much struggles but right now ye're th' one who's causin' yourself t' keep strugglin', puttin' yourself down like this."  
Jim growled. "It's the only thing I can do."  
Silver spoke again. "It isn't! I seem many thin's ya can do lad. Your mind works great wonders, ye've got great potential and I can see that, even if I only have one real eye."  
Jim had enough. "No, I don't! Why won't you get that! I'm a mistake Silver, a grand mistake who can't get anything right! I always have to have someone to help me or watch over me cause, by myself, I cause trouble." He gestured to himself, hinting towards the damage over his body.  
Silver's expression softened.  
"And even when I try to do something good, I end up screwing up!"  
Jim spun around on the chair, facing away from Silver. Silver didn't move closer, giving the boy space.

"Is that why ya don't want help? Because ye're afraid that ya can't do somethin' right alone..."  
Jim didn't reply but his body slackened, giving Silver his answer.  
"Boy, there isn't anythin' wrong with havin' help, especially help t' get yourself back on track."  
Jim still didn't speak but his head moved slightly. Silver placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"I know' what 'tis like Jimbo, t' need help. If I didn't accept it, I probably wouldn't be standin' here or be cover in more cyborg parts." He said, very softly.  
Jim's head lowered slightly as he finally spoke.  
"I...I'm just scared to have help. I keep fearing that if I do keep getting help then I won't ever be able to stand on my feet alone…" He said.  
"Tryin' t' go through life without help be like tryin' t' teach ya self t' walk without someone there t' teach ya and haven't ever seen someone walk before." Silver paused for a moment. "There are gonna be times where ya have t' rely on others and it isn't weak t' have help, it means yer brave enough t' be knowin' that ya need help and that ye aren't afraid t' admit it."  
Jim turned slightly. "Then why does it feel wrong?..."  
Silver took a moment to think of the right words. "Because that's th' voice in ya head tellin' ya t' give up, that thin's ne'er get better and ye'll ne'er be happy. That why ye're strong when ys ignore that voice and in reality, only ye can quiet that voice, havin' people by yer side just makes it easier."  
Silver gently turned Jim to face him. Jim's eyes were still looking away but he was happy the boy wasn't turned away. He started to clean the rest of the blood away.  
"Look, if anyone gives ya trouble or ya have a problem, I'm here fer ya lad." Silver said.  
Jim finally looked up at Silver and a tiny smile appeared on his face.  
"Thanks…" He whispered.  
Silver gave a warm smile back.  
"Anytime lad, anytime..."


End file.
